


Watch Me

by dpiddy



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demon Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slightly Forced Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpiddy/pseuds/dpiddy
Summary: She always felt watched. He always watched her.
Relationships: Darkiplier/oc
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I'm obsessed with Dark again and I just had this idea in my head and had to write it down. I tried to have a Dark/reader but I'm not comfortable writing in 2nd person yet so until then, have an OC.

**"Watch Me" or "How to Get the Attention of Your Crush"**

* * *

  
He'd been watching her.  
  
He watched her eat. He'd been watching her from the shadows. He _was_ her shadow. She felt herself being watched, but only shook the thought away, thinking it's her paranoia.  
  
He watched her dance, alone at home, with dim lights and old music playing on her laptop. She felt herself being watched but closed the curtains and kept dancing until she felt tired.  
  
He watched her bathe, the warm temperature making her cheeks rosy, her forehead glistening from the tiny drops of sweat. She felt herself being watched, but she got up, water dripping from every part of her body, and checked the door lock twice.  
  
He watched her sleep, curled up in a blue blanket. Peaceful and serene, she dreamed of being watched by someone and when she woke up, she _knew_ she saw something in the dark of night. But no one was in the shadows.  
  
He watched her fuck, and it was painful to watch. How another man touched her, kissed her, caressed her, when it should be _his_ hand around her pretty little throat. He couldn't stand seeing her in pure ecstasy with a different man every week. Whenever she was with a man, a killer instinct emerged inside him. He knew he had to have her, to make her his. He just never had the courage to do it, nor the power. Not yet. He'd been watching her day and night for almost a human year. It should've felt like less than a year for him but instead, it felt like an eternity.  
  
He watched her come back from a date, bringing home another man. He could scream his lungs out or try to attack the poor bloke, but nothing would happen, not until she acknowledged him.  
  
He watched her touch herself, slowly, agonizingly slowly, almost praying that she was thinking of him – but, how could she? She never knew he existed. He was just a feeling of being watched. Her hands roamed around her body and his eyes were fixated on them. He could have her, if only she knew he existed.  
  
"Watch me." She whispered, her voice trembling from the pleasure that was building up, her eyes glued to where he was standing. His lips turned into wicked grin, dark, hungry eyes watching her like a predator watching his prey. She knew. She knew he was there, and she just welcomed him into her realm.  
His silhouette moved closer and closer to her bed, careful not to startle his prey, every clothing article removed with each step.  
"I've been longing for this." He confessed. "I've been patiently waiting for you to see me, to _want_ me." She looked at him with naïve, innocent eyes.  
"I want you." Her breath caught in her throat as soon as he wrapped his hand around it.  
"Good, my dear, because now there's no turning back." He squeezed harder, just enough to let her know who's _actually_ in charge. He wanted to take his time with her, enjoy every inch of her body, slowly kiss her neck and shoulders, caress her pretty little face, but the wait made him ache with desire. He kissed her, hungrily and rather forcefully, but she already gave herself to him completely.  
  
He was towering over her, his dark, demonic eyes practically entering her mind. But he saved that for a special occasion, because now he could **finally** fuck her, raw and hard. She eagerly spread her legs and earned a chuckle from him. He could feel how ready she was, but he decided to check that himself. His thumb circled over her clit, lightly touching it and sending shocks of pleasure throughout her entire body. It was such a gentle touch, yet it sent her into a trance of ecstasy. That’s how much power he had over her. She moaned and mewled and licked her lips, but she didn’t beg, not yet. He inserted two fingers into her and she was so very wet. He’d slept with many humans before, regardless of their gender, but no other human was _that_ aroused, and that only made him harder. He, ever so slowly, removed the fingers and, right when she was about to protest, shoved them in her mouth.  
  
“Taste yourself.” He demanded and she obeyed, hungrily licking and sucking his fingers. He could only imagine how that felt on his cock. He’d find out soon enough. He looked at her one more time before breaking her – she looked sensual, yet fragile, and he almost felt sorry for what he was about to do. Almost. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer to him. She yelped at the sudden movement and gasped at the… _sight_. She couldn’t properly see him before, as she only had some faint, dim lights in her room (and she wasn’t really paying attention to him), but now she could see everything – he was handsome, more than words could describe, with a toned and chiselled body, and he was _huge_. She feared he wouldn’t fit inside her or he’d break the hell out of her. She knew he was going to make her scream in both pleasure and pain, and she was _hungry_ for it.  
He could see the desire written all over her face, but he still wanted to tease her, just a little bit. Just enough to make her beg for him to fuck her brains out. He positioned his cock at her entrance, not once taking his eyes off her and slowly, oh so painfully slowly, touched and teased her dripping slit. She was so aroused that he knew any sudden move would just make his cock easily slip inside her – and he didn’t want that, not just yet. Even though he was severely aching for that intoxicating pussy of hers, he still wanted to make _her_ ache for _him_. And it worked like a charm because she was almost crying from the tingling sensation and the warmth building in her core.  
“P-please…” She whispered, almost exasperated by the idea of being so close to being his, yet so far away from it.  
“Please what?” He grinned, still rubbing his cock on her swollen clit. Her moans drove him insane, but he kept his cool. “I can do this all night, unless you tell me what you want.” He chuckled. She was gripping the sheets tighter and tighter, and words and sentences were lost in darkness.  
“I, uh, f-“ She was trying, she really was, and when he pushed his cock in her, just a little bit to make her come to her sense, she arched her back and managed a weak ‘ _f-fuck, yes_ ’ under her breath. It’s not that she didn’t want to beg, it’s that she forgot how to function. As if his presence in her bed made her forget anything rational, any form of communication or basic human decency. He made her let loose and let her animalistic instincts take over.  
“If you want more, you just have to ask.” He mocked her, his own cock pulsating from the lack of friction. It was difficult for him as well, he just had more will.  
“Please, j-just, sir, p-please, ugh –“ She exhaled. “Please f-fuck me, please!”  
That was all he needed, and he brutally pushed himself deep inside, not giving her any time to accommodate to his length and width. She screamed in pain and _tried_ to push him off of her, but the more he thrust, the more she liked it. Legs wrapped around his waist, she threw one arm around his neck to feel more comfortable. For her, it was pure bliss. For him, it was something he’d never experienced before. Usually, after fucking a human he never felt the need to return to them, but with this pathetic girl, he felt the need to never _leave_ her.  
He took his cock out, gaining a sound that was probably her protesting against what he did, and turned her over. She was on all fours now, ass facing him. From her experience, ‘doggy style’ usually hurt, especially if her partner was rather large. This man was fucking huge so she braced herself, but before she could do anything, he was already back inside of her. The pain was back, and it lasted a lot more than the first time, so much so that she actually begged him to either slow down or stop. He yanked her by the hair, definitely pulling out a strand or two.  
“Didn’t I tell you there’s no going back?” He reminded her that she pretty much didn’t have any other option but to take it. Oh, and she took it, because soon enough, the ‘ _no_ ’ and ‘ _stop_ ’ turned into ‘yes’ and ‘ _harder_ ’. And that only made him feel more superior, empowered and entitled. He didn’t mind that she didn’t know his name, didn’t know what to scream. ‘ _Sir_ ’ and ‘ _daddy_ ’ were enough. He didn’t even remember her name because she was insignificant. She was just a pathetic puppet on some strings, and he was the puppeteer. She was so dull that it took him almost a human year to get her attention (it usually took him less than 5 human months). She was nothing more than a toy, a fuck doll, that looked so beautiful with her arched back and sweaty body, helpless and under his control. His thrusts became slower and softer and she turned her head to see him. His black eyes were somehow less demonic.  
“Is e-everything alright?” She asked, genuine concern in her voice. He blinked, dumbfounded by her. But the darkness in his eyes came back.  
“Fuck _you_.” He spat, pushing her head into the pillow and muffling her moans and sentences. Something was wrong with him, he could sense that, so he decided to end this ‘thing’ quicker. She, no doubt, came more than once and was perfectly contempt with that. He pondered which hole he should fill up and decided that her mouth would do. She yelped when he yanked her by the hair and pushed her off the bed and down on her knees. Before he could do anything, she’d already opened her mouth.  
“Suck it like your life depends on it.” He ordered and, once again, like a good little slut, she obeyed. Oh, her mouth was fantastic. Not as good as that thing between her legs, of course, but it still got the job done. He held her by the back of her head and came in her mouth, the warm liquid tickling her throat.  
  
She was so tired, so exhausted, that she fell asleep on the floor while he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He smiled, for the first time in a long time, he smiled and carefully picked her up from the floor and placed her on the bed. She looked so cute with her messy hair and smeared make up, he leaned and kissed her forehead.

  
  
He shouldn't have done that.


	2. Thanks, I Guess

**"Thanks, I guess" or "How To Get Rid of a Rapist in One Simple Step"**

* * *

  
Juliet woke up a mess. In fact, 'a mess' wasn't enough to even begin describing her. She felt _sore_ as fuck, every muscle in her body was aching and her head - that was the worst part of it all. She felt like it was about to explode. The dream she had the other night was absolutely bloody intense. Her phone beeped and she rolled over to check it.

* * *

_**You matched with Paul!** _

  
_'Hey, are you a trash bag? Cause I wanna take you out ;)'_

* * *

  
  
"Fuck's sake..." Juliet rolled her eyes and deleted the conversation. "When are men going to realise that some pick-up lines are just stupid?" She got out of bed and went straight to her small kitchen. She pulled out a bag of cat food and shook it to get her kitty's attention.  
"Hekate, breakfast!" Juliet called and placed the bag back in the cupboard. "Hekate! Huh, strange." She mumbled, quickly checking every window in case her cat somehow got out. The woman started to feel the panic seeping through her veins when she reached the last window in the apartment. The windows were all closed, untouched, but there was a handprint on her bedroom window, too big to be hers. This wouldn't have been an issue, except the handprint is on the other side of the window and her apartment is on the sixth floor.  
"What the _fuck_?" Juliet almost yelled, quickly searching for her phone to take a picture of the handprint.  
  
**_click_ **  
  
The picture was crystal clear, and she felt somewhat better for having proof to show her friends. She pulled the curtain to hide the handprint and kept searching for the damn cat.  
"Hekate, I swear to God, I'm gonna be late for work."  
A faint meow caught her attention and Juliet rushed to the couch. She kneeled and looked under it and found the damn cat. Her hand reached underneath the sofa but quickly retreated.  
"Jesus, Hekate! What's wrong with you?" The woman cried out and studied her brand new scratch. She didn't give up though, and eventually pulled the cat out. The poor thing was _terrified_. Hekate has seen some shit that definitely scared the 9 lives out of her and Juliet tried to calm her down, but her cat's attitude (and the fact that she had a handprint on her window) only scared her too. The cat ran back under the couch and Juliet sighed, putting Hekate's food bowl under the couch, along with some water. She checked the time - 7:37 - enough time to take a shower and get ready for work.  
The hot water felt amazing on her sore body. She sang (recited, actually, because she's tone-deaf) along Slash's ' _Bad Rain_ ' and shook her body to the music (at least she's a better dancer than a singer).  
"No... No, what the fuck is happening??" Juliet instantly grabbed her phone, not even caring that she got it wet, to look for a picture. On her foggy mirror, another handprint appeared. She checked to see if they're similar. They were _identical_. Tears ran down her face as she crouched in her bathtub, the hot water pouring over her.  
"Fucking go away, please!" Juliet cried out in terror. The handprint was still there so she wiped it away. "Fuck this."  
She called the bookshop to see if she could change her shift, saying something came up. She really didn't want to leave her cat alone with a bloody ghost. Naturally, her dickhead supervisor didn't allow her to switch shifts so, defeated by him she got dressed.  
"Hekate, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll come as soon as possible."  
And with that, she locked the door and left.  
  
Halfway through her shift, Juliet realised that working in a bookshop had some perks, or, at least, some books about ghosts. During her lunch break she began to research ghosts on a PhD level.  
"What are you doing?" Someone asked her and she instantly jumped.  
"Christ, Andy, you scared the shit out of me." She sighed, pushing the pile of books aside.  
"Ghosts? You don't really believe this shit, do you?" Andy mockingly asked her.  
"I, um, I didn't believe in them but now I'm not so sure." Juliet looked into his eyes and he could see she was afraid of something.  
"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for whatever happened." He rolled his eyes and she frowned.  
"How do you explain 2 handprints randomly appearing in my apartment?"  
" _Bullshit_. I wanna see!"  
Of course, her phone, the picture!  
"I only took a picture of one of the prints, I was too scared to remember to do that with the second one." She handed him her phone and waited for a reaction.  
"Jules, there's nothing on your window." Andy rolled his eyes and handed her back the phone.  
"What are you talking about, dumbass? It's right... here..." Confusion was written all over her face. "That's impossible. There was a handprint in this picture!"  
"Yeah, and I'm the Pope." He laughed and closed her books. "Come on, Jules, there's no such thing as ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, banshees-"  
"I get it! But I swear there's a handprint on my window." She rubbed her forehead. He grabbed one of her hands and looked into her eyes.  
"Why don't you invite me over so I can see it myself?" Andy winked.  
"Nice try, but I'll pass."  
"Eh, I tried." He shrugged and got up. "Look, don't, uh, don't overthink it. Maybe you had a weird dream and now you see things. Just chill."  
Juliet wanted to smack him with the bloody book, but her face lit up as if hr just told her the meaning of life.  
"Andrew, you're a genius!" She got up and hugged him.  
"Oh, well, I wouldn't say a _genius_ , although I did have pretty good grades in college, and I got a scholarship in univ- aaaand she's gone. Great. Good. Yeah, bye Jules."  
Maybe Andrew was onto something and Juliet knew what to search for. The insufferable clients didn't give her much time to search but thankfully her shift was almost over and she could run back home and google stuff (and most importantly, be with Hekate).  
  
The walk back home was odd, she kept looking back, over her shoulder, constantly feeling watched. _Stalked_. Nothing, or better yet, no one, seemed out of the ordinary. People minding their own business, as usual. She was beginning to think that she was going crazy. When she came back home, Juliet saw that Hekate was behaving rather normally. That didn't last long because as soon as she got closer to the cat, Hekate began hissing at her, or behind her. Shaking, she turned around to see absolutely nothing, nothing but the brown door of her apartment. A soft 'fuck this' was mumbled and Juliet dropped her bag and turned her laptop on.

* * *

**_ding ding_ **

  
_**You matched with Damien!** _

  
_'Did you miss me?'_

* * *

  
"Miss you? I don't even _know_ you." She shook her head and deleted the conversation. She opened a new tab and googled 'incubus'. Juliet heard the term before, years ago while reading about Mesopotamian mythology. Back then, she would completely discredit the idea of having a sex demon in her apartment. But after that vivid dream, she certainly took the idea into consideration.

* * *

**_ding ding_ **

  
_**Message from Damien:** _

  
_'I missed you very much.'_

* * *

  
"Good for you, creeper, ugh. Deleeeete."  
According to Wikipedia, a scientific explanation for sex demons is sleep paralysis, which made her feel a little better.

* * *

**_ding ding_**

  
_**Message from Damien:** _

  
_'I can give you anything.'_

* * *

  
Juliet read the message, shook her head and uninstalled the fucking app. "Screw Tinder and screw you."

* * *

**_ding ding_ **

  
_**Message from Unknown Number:** _

  
_'I've been pushed a̶s̶i̶d̸e̴.'_

  
_**ding ding** _

  
_'R̵̡̕e̶̡̚p̶̢̕l̶͎̕a̴̪͋c̵̣̈́ě̷̢ḓ̸̌.'_

  
**_ding ding_ **

  
_'M̵̨̪͍̎ò̶̡͉̖͎̳̚č̵̗̼̈́͠ķ̸̼̻̼͌ë̶̤́̂͂͋d̸͖̲͝.'_

* * *

She looked at her phone as the messages kept coming and coming. Fear and disbelief were clouding her mind and in a rush of adrenaline, she called the number, not knowing what to expect. It only said it's unavailable. Juliet decided enough was enough and called Andy, almost begging him to sleep over. He happily complied and arrived at her place in a little over half an hour.  
"Were you followed? Did you see anything suspicious on your way here?? Was someone outside the building?"  
"Juliet, calm the fuck down. No, no and no. What's happening?" Andy asked holding her hands. He looked around her apartment and it seemed normal, but she was all over the place. Her blonde hair was a tangled mess, her green eyes now puffy and red from crying.  
"Andy, I.. I think I'm being stalked. Either that, or I'm going crazy, Andy. Look at these messages!" Juliet practically shoved the phone into his chest.  
Her friend sighed and placed his backpack on the floor, opening the message app.  
"From **_mom_** : ' _did you eat today?_ ' Seems pretty normal to me." He chuckled and handed her the phone.  
"What?" She took it and, just like that, the crazy flood of messages was gone. Disappeared into thin air. "I don't understand.." The blonde plopped on the couch. Andy took a seat next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"I think you're overworking and overthinking, Jules." He suggested, gently massaging her shoulders. "You should relax. Why don't you take a shower and we can watch a movie to help you fall asleep?"  
He couldn't see her eyes, as her back was facing him, but she looked at one of his hands in disgust. What if he was the stalker? What if he did all of this to mess with her? Just to get his dick wet?  
"N-no, I think you should leave. I'm s-sorry for m-making you come all the way here. I feel so much b-better!" Juliet smiled while slowly getting up from the couch. Andy's eyes darkened, his body stiffened at the sound of those words. She swallowed and backed away from him.  
"Really, _Jules_? You invent all this bullshit to get me here and now you're asking me to leave? You're such a tease." He grinned, slowly walking towards her.  
"I swear to God, Andy, I'm calling the cops-"  
"And tell them _what_? That you're being stalked by a ghost? Tell me, who do you think the cops are going to believe with that little lie of yours?" He rolled his sleeves.  
"Andy, please, I'm begging you-"  
"Oh, you're _going_ to beg, alright."  
As if someone told her to do it, Juliet closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was about to come. She was too sore and exhausted to even try to fight him. She even wondered how he was going to do it. She hoped it would just be oral, because she could, in no way, shape or form, ever become aroused from this. And especially not with Andy. She waited, for what felt like minutes, and eventually opened her eyes. Andy was looking pale, like he'd seen a ghost. Like he'd seen his deepest and worst fears come to life in front of him. He _immediately_ ran out the door, only stopping for a second to grab his backpack.  
Juliet was confused, afraid, and sick. To think that her colleague, her _friend_ , would attempt to do such a thing made her so sick that she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She wiped the puke from the corners of her mouth and just sat there, next to the toilet.  
"Thanks, I guess." She shrugged. She could feel a presence leave her life and in a second, Hekate ran to her and jumped in her lap.  
"Crazy day, huh, girl? Ghosts, sex demons, stalkers and now friends who wants to rape you. You know what, tomorrow I'm gonna fucking quit that shitty job."  
  
Hekate meowed in approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First/second chapter is here (I don't even know what this is at this point). Next chapter is on its waaay. Thanks so much for reading and if you have any constructive criticism, leave it here :3


End file.
